My Little Pony OOTL
by drako-necrofear
Summary: Determinación es la cualidad principal de muchos con una gran esperanza en si mismos y que nunca renuncian, pues al tenerla siempre dan lo mejor de si y siempre siguen hacia delante sin importar las adversidades frente ellos, todo gracias a una gran e inquebrantable determinación y con su esperanza jamas, pero jamas perdida en ellos mismos, pudieron alcanzar sus sueños.
1. Origen

**My Little Pony O.O.T.L**

**Origen**

-Como bien muchos hemos de saber, la vida se originó hace siglos, no que siglos, hace miles de años, no no, que miles de años, sino miles de milenios y…-

-MH, MH Señor Hyades, por favor ahórreme la introducción por favor- comentaba un pegaso que tomaba notándosele un tono de poca importancia respecto a su alumno.

-Pero… la introducción es lo que siempre llama la atención, su una película empezara mal, el público lo juzgaría por lo mismo…- comentaba un joven unicornio notándoselo un poco nervioso siendo interrumpido nuevamente por su profesor.

-Por favor Señor, esta es la sexta vez que decido re escucharlo, tengo exámenes que corregir, ingresos que aprobar, no desperdicie mi tiempo con una introducción y más sabiendo a lo que escuchare-

-Pero tienen que creerme, mi teoría no es tan delirante como usted y muchos…- trataba de comentar con valor el joven unicornio solo siendo detenido por el golpe seco del casco de su profesor contra la mesa.

-Karmio, si tu teoría es básicamente lo mismo que la veces anteriores solo que con otras palabras… solo dímelo, realmente no tengo tiempo que perder hay otras grandes mentes como la tuya, allí afuera esperando poder entrar, por favor, conocí bien a tu padre y fue un gran semental, no desperdicies tu talento en esta loca teoría tuya- dijo el profesor un tanto enojado y retando a su alumno, el cual parecía que conocía desde hace tiempo por medio del padre de este.

-Quizás haya conocido a mi padre, algo que también hice, pero… yo no soy el, no soy mi padre, no dirigiré mi vida por su camino si no por el mío propio profesor- decía con determinación Karmio no inmutándose ante el profesor.

-Determinación… eres muy parecido a él más de lo que piensas- comentaba el profesor marcando con un sello rojo una carpeta en la cual estaba en nombre de Hyades Karmio rechazándola y siendo tomada por este mismo de mala manera y saliendo del aula con un fuerte portazo, provocando solamente un suspiro en el profesor, el cual comenzaba a analizar y corregir distintas pruebas como exámenes de ingreso.

Mientras fuera del aula y en las puertas de la universidad de Canterlot… Karmio solo tomaba furioso con su magia su teoría y la partía en varios pedazos para luego tirarlo en un cesto de basura.

-De que me sirve tener otro rechazado, me lo sé de memoria mi propia teoría, MH… si la misma no fuera teoría y algo real, todos me tomaría en serio, pero sé que es posible, todos lo dudan pero sé que es posible- pensaba Karmio un tanto enojado en un banco de la universidad al ver lo recio que sus profesores se mostraban contra él, por como ellos lo llamaban, una teoría disparata y loca al mismo tiempo.

Karmio solo decidía quedarse sentado por varios minutos mientras observaba como otras mentes jóvenes soñaba con ingresar a la prestigiosa universidad de Canterlot, lo cual le formaba una sonrisa por ver tantas mentes con deseo de aprender y conocer, pero esa sonrisa cambiaba a enojo cuando observaba algunos ponis ricos pasear por el campus sabiendo obviamente que ellos habían ingresado por su dinero y no por sus conocimientos y que perderían el tiempo de ellos y el de los maestros inútilmente.

-Mh eso lo que yo mismo hago, si es que mi pérdida de tiempo no fuera valiosa, ¿por qué no quieren creerla?- volvía a pensar Karmio pensado que sería un tanto irónico que él se quejara de que los ricos hacían perder tiempo a los profesores, aunque se animaba al alentarse y decirse a sí mismo que no era un pérdida de tiempo, si no que debía esforzarse más.

Para dejar de hacerse mala sangre o alegrarse por los ponis del campus… Karmio solo decidía levantarse y dirigirse hacia su dormitorio, mientras que en el aula de donde había salido enojado, casi furioso…

-Ah… este joven, porque desperdicia ese gran talento, esa gran inteligencia en alto tan tonto, aislar una célula para hacerla neutras y estudiarla… es algo tan imposible, pero no se rinde, solo espero que se dé cuenta que no es posible y use su mente para otro propósito- pensaba el profesor mientras pensaba en el destino del joven Karmio y su ambición por esa teoría.

Días… más tarde… el profesor se encontraba dando clase, siendo que en dicha clase Karmio también se hallaba junto a otros tantos ponis de diversos tipos y género, al término de la misma la mayoría de ellos se retiraba pero Karmio se quedaba a lo último.

-Profesor… solicito permiso para usar los laboratorios de la universidad- comentaba Karmio educada y respetuosamente.

¿-Por qué debería aceptar esta solicitud?, mi rama es la ciencia de la vida, pero tienes que hablar con el profesor encargado de los laboratorios- preguntaba extrañado el profesor ante la solicitud de su alumno siendo que no necesariamente le tenía que pedir permiso a él, sino al profesional pertinente.

-Porque usted es uno de los profesores más respetado y conocidos, con su mención, tendré más oportunidad de usar los laboratorios- comentaba Karmio explicando sus razones.

-Mh… por que no se lo pides al profesor, tú también tomas esa clase y tus calificaciones deberían permitirte acceder a él- decía el profesor alentando a Karmio que hablara por sí mismo, pero aun así pareciéndole extraño, después de todo, si ya había insistido seis veces con su teoría, insistirle a otro profesor no sería problema para el en lo absoluto.

-Por la misma razón que no aceptan mi teoría, el profesor no me dejara usarlo, ya que sería una pérdida del material universitario y de tiempo, aunque lo hiciera en mí tiempo libre- explicaba Karmio el porqué de que por sí mismo no conseguiría el permiso.

-Y si estuviera a cargo tampoco te lo prestaría, es un desperdicio de tu tiempo, por favor Karmio desiste de esa estúpida teoría- dijo el profesor tratando de convencerlo nuevamente de que olvidase su teoría, causando que Karmio solo se molestara y se retirara del aula sin decir palabra alguna.

… … …

-Mes tres… eh digo tercero, la célula muestra claramente un gran adaptación a cualquier tipo de sangre equina, sin dudas no ha tenido problemas para aceptar la simples muestras de sangre de los unicornio, pegasos o ponis terrestres, me asombra a mí mismo su capacidad de adaptación… diablos, se me hizo carde, no tarde, ah… deja de grabar- comentaba una vos que se mostraba claramente grabando sus estudios siendo que era interrumpida abruptamente.

Mostrando en la siguiente escena a un Karmio en edad adulta, con un portafolio a su lado y bien vestido saliendo de lo que parecía su propia casa de dos pisos e a lo incluiría un ático, tomando un rápido rumbo al castillo de Canterlot.

Karmio corría apresurado hacia las puertas del castillo y cuando visualizaba a los guardias en el medio… este se detenía en seco y sacaba su credencial y una nota mostrando que tenía un cita importante en el mismo, luego de unos pocos minutos llegaba a la recepción real, en donde los guardias cacheaban de que no llevaba nada peligroso para luego dejarlo pasar a recepción en sí.

-Debe ser incomodo que reciben todas tus pertenencias- decía la recepcionista del lugar al ver al pobre unicornio siendo cacheado.

-Nah… estoy acostumbrado, ya eh venido varias veces y me acostumbro, (aunque mi puntualidad nuca es…), ¡whoa! ¿Eres nueva?- comento Karmio cuando finalmente observaba a la recepcionista, siendo… para él, una hermosa pegaso de atrapantes ojos azules y pelaje gris pálido, causando en ella un leve sonroja miento y desvió de la mirada, pero rápidamente recuperaba el profesionalismo.

-Eh… ejem, señor Hydades, si no me equivoco las princesas lo están esperando, por favor no las haga esperar más de lo que ya lo hizo- decía la recepcionista con algo de seriedad pero con la primera impresión que le había dado a Karmio, este no parecía inmutarse ante tal actitud.

-Está bien, pasara, pero la veré nuevamente encanto- comentaba con una sonrisa Karmio mientras avanzaba hacia lo portones, pero llevándosela puesto por estar visualizando a la portera causando una leve risa en ella, vergüenza en Karmio y una risas de los guardias que lo habían revisado, para que luego el golpeara la puerta y se abrieran gracias a los unicornios encargados de ese deber.

-Señor… Hyades, un gusto volver a verlo- comentaba la princesa Celestia mientras Karmio avanzaba hasta su trono y se reverenciaba ante ella.

-También es un gusto volver a verla princesa… disculpe si le soy grosero, pero iré al grano, el tiempo en mi caso es corto, (espero que célula no muera antes de que llegue, necesito encontrar como alargarle el tiempo de vida a que solo casi tres meses y medio)- comentaba Karmio sonando lo más sincero, amable y cortes posible, siendo que Celestia con una leve sonrisa asentía y aceptaba.

-Bueno, entonces vayamos al grano, ¿qué resultados muestran estos últimos tres meses?-

-Pues… pese a mesclar la sangre de diferentes tipos de ponis y de diferente sexo… hay un 50 y 50 que sea algo que los padres son, si se cruza un poni de tierra y pegaso, hay 50 y 50 porciento, no hay forma de saber o manipularlo, (al menos conocido para mí, eh oído que por otras ciudades lo hacen), y si llega a ser hembra o macho también hay un 50 y 50, sin importar las mixturas el resultado siempre es el mismo, en cuanto al porcentaje- comentaba Karmio explicando a la princesa los resultado que había aportados sus estudios estos últimos tres meses.

-Bien, solo tenemos que hacerlo presentable, así los futuros padres sabrán que su hijo podrá ser de alguna fisionomía de los padres, en cuanto al género son las mismo posibilidades- comentaba Celestia tomando la hojas del informe por Karmio, siendo que la puerta principal se habría mostrado a la princesa Luna, causando que Karmio se reverenciara ante ella, la cual le sonreía y tomaba lugar al lado de su hermana.

-¿Pues qué nos traes hoy señor Hyades?- decía Luna siendo que Karmio se proponía a hablar, pero Celestia le interrumpía mostrándole a su hermana el reporte y resumiéndoselo de paso.

-Vez hermana, si hay mixtura, las posibilidades son iguales para que ya sea, unicornio, pegaso o poni terrestre-

-Si… lo veo hermana, buen trabajo-

-No hay de que, un científico se siente pagado cuando felicitan sus estudios, (y más siendo las princesas, quien diría que en mi vida estaría tan cerca de ella, todos me decían que no podía llegar tan lejos, claro ellos se habrán rendido, pero miren en donde estoy por no tirar nunca la mía)- comentaba Karmio humildemente mientras ambas princesas seguían mirando el informe, notándose satisfechas con los resultados, mientras Karmio solo desviaba la mirada y admirando los vitrales los cuales siempre observaba cada vez que se reunía con las princesas entre otras veces.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos y algunas pocas preguntas de las princesas por alguna duda… Karmio procedía a entregarle todos el informe completo junto con el resumido antes de saludarlas y retirarse del salón del trono.

-¿Y… a las princesa les molesto su impuntualidad señor Hyades?- comentaba la recepcionista sonriente ante la posibilidad de que al unicornio sus planes no le hubiera funcionado.

-Pues… al decir verdad, nada mal, ni siquiera lo mencionaron el hecho y eso que la princesa Luna llego más tarde que yo, (unos minutos, pero llego más que yo en fin)- dijo Karmio con una sonrisa coqueta mientras apoyaba una de sus patas en el escritorio de la secretaria.

-Bueno para la siguiente no tendrá tanta suerte- decía la recepcionista mientras retomaba su trabajo aunque Karmio solo le sonreía.

-¿Y cómo se llama usted?, bella pegaso- comentaba pícaramente Karmio tratando de seducir obviamente a la secretaria la cual trataba de no prestarle atención en lo más mínimo.

-Por favor, si sus asuntos terminaron aquí por hoy, retírese… no solo tengo que atenderlo a usted, sino a ponis muchos más importantes- decía la secretaria para tratar de sacarse al Karmio que se estaba volviendo un tanto pesado.

-Al menos de tal hermosa…-

-¿¡Si le digo mi nombre dejara de molestarme!?- comentaba la pegaso bastante molesta ya por la insistencia del semental.

-Sip, lo hare, no la molestare más, (por esta semana)-

-Azure- decía la yegua causando en Karmio una sonrisa por saber tan lindo nombre pero también…

-Azure… cuanto- preguntaba Karmio por saber el resto de tan lindo nombre a tan bella yegua.

-Solo dijo que con mi nombre bastaría, no es necesario mi apellido-

-Pero…-

-Le recuerdo mi apellido no era parte del trato, ahora déjeme trabajar señor Hyades- comentaba Azure ya molesta por la actitud del semental eh indicando atreves de una seña con la pata a los guardias que retiraran al unicornio, siendo que era sacado por la buenas pero sin perder su vista de Azure y sonriéndole todo el tiempo.

-Esa yegua… hermosa, será mi futura esposa, lo presiento- pensaba Karmio mientras se retiraba del castillo de Canterlo para su hogar, pero sin sacarse la imagen de la hermosa yegua que acababa de conocer.

… … …

Siendo apenas las primeras horas de luz solar… un unicornio se mostraba trabajando en su laboratorio, mientras observaba como reaccionaba varias muestras de sangre en un tubo de ensaño ante las temperaturas y sus cambios bruscos.

-Mh… dis cinco, parece ser que como cualquier otro liquido… la sangre se ve afectada normalmente, la cual sería entendible es solo un líquido y nuestro sistema vascular y circulatorio la protegen de evaporarse como… ah… que pérdida de tiempo- comentaba un voz mientras grabada sus hallazgos, pero deteniéndose y borrando todo lo que había dicho por considerarlo completamente inútil y de más.

-Estoy muy cansado… tanto que no sé qué hacer mientras lo principal se desarrolla- se decía a si mismo Karmio tomando los tubos de ensaño y desechándolos en una maquina esterilizadora para luego tirar el líquido resultante al drenaje y volviendo a limpiar los tubos de ensaño.

-Amor… por favor, ¿podrías no despertarte tan temprano solo para ir al laboratorio?, al menos prepara el desayuno para el pequeño- comentaba una pegaso la cual se veía cansada y despeinada, posiblemente por haberse despertado recientemente u otras razones.

-Si… es solo que costumbre, creo que no es fácil la vida de padre como la pensábamos, pero bueno vuelve a dormir, si se despierta lo atiendo mientras iré a hacer el desayuno como me ordenaste-

-Yo no te ordene nada Karmio, si tú lo tomas como ordenes no es mi problema amor- comentaba un tanto ofendida la yegua mientras Karmio se le acercaba con una leve sonrisa.

-Azure… desde que comenzamos a salir, tus indirectas son siempre ordenes amor- dijo Karmio abrazando a su esposa mientras ella correspondía el abrazo.

-Bueno si no fueras tan sumiso en ciertas partes… no te daría tantas órdenes tonto- comentaba sonriente Azure mientras besaba a su esposo para luego escuchar ambos los llantos de su pequeño que provenía del piso de arriba.

-Bueno… como dije iré yo- decía Karmio separándose del abrazo con Azure mientras subía para atender a su pequeño.

A los pocos segundos… Karmio abría la puerta del cuarto revelando nada más ni menos a su pequeño llorando por alguna razón, siendo que él lo levantaba y mesia para calmarlo.

-Ya ya ya, mi pequeño, para esta aquí, no pasa nada, de seguro tendrás hambre, vamos abajo a que te prepare la leche- decía Karmio a su hijo tranquilizándolo un poco pero sin dejar de llorar mientras lo seguía meciendo y juntos bajaban a la cocina en donde Azure para sorpresa de Karmio estaba preparando el biberón al pequeño.

-Algunas cosas… solo lo pueden realizar la madres amor- comentaba con una sonrisa mientras tomaba a su pequeño y en pocos segundos lo calmaba haciendo que Karmio se enojara levemente por ver con la facilidad que su esposaba lograba calmar al hijo de ambos.

-Bueno al menos es un semental, y yo poder enseñarle más cosas que tú, como cuando su cuerpo cambie magia…- comentaba Karmio presumiendo un gran posible talento de su hijo.

-Ah ah ah ah, señor machismo, que cuando sus alas se desarrollen y sean más grandes volara tan espléndidamente como su madre- decía Azure defendiendo que su hijo no solo podría usar magia si no que también algún día volaría, siendo que comenzaba una leve discusión entre ambos, mientras el pequeño solo tenía la vista puesta en su biberón viendo como su comida se preparaba.

-Pero estoy seguro que con mi inteligencia heredara… el uso de su magia será excepcional, superior a su capacidad de vuelo- Karmio volvía a decir que las habilidades mágicas de su hijo superarían a las de vuelo.

-Crees que la magia lo es todo, tú no sabes los que es descansar en nubes y pasar atreves de ellas- comentaba Azure defendiendo nuevamente a su especie mientras que el pequeño de ambos solo tenía la mirada puesta en su comida a punto de estar.

-No, pero podría pisarlas con el hechizo adecuado- decía Karmio mientras tomaba el biberón con su magia y la enfriaba a la temperatura adecuada para luego entregársela a Azure y que ella sonriente se la diera a su pequeño que gustoso la aceptaba.

-Ah… bueno cielo, el tiempo nos dirá que será de nuestro pequeño campeón-

-Yep y de seguro varias yeguas querían estar con él, tal como su padre en la adolecen… cia- decía Karmio un tanto alegre pero en las últimas palabras terminaba temeroso por la mirada de Azure y la referencia de el a antiguas ex novias y de cualquier yegua que se acercara a su hijo.

… … …

**Y bueno… aquí terminaría la premier de lo que sería mi nuevo fic y proyecto, el cual les puedo asegurar que no tiene ni tendrá relación alguna con ninguno de mis fics actuales.**

**Todo lo que se ha leído hasta aquí y pensado… puede y podrá estar sujetos a futuros cambios si no lo decido yo, quizás sea un tanto más corto a lo que se vienen acostumbrando, pero con esta historia esa es la idea, que no me lleve tanto hacer los capítulos y publicarlos, pero pese a estas palabras… no verán el primer capítulo de este por un largo tiempo, ya que como había mencionado en un bonus de "2da Generación" no habría más historias hasta que la misma terminara o avise.**

**Y sin más que agregarles queridos lectores… hasta la próxima de este fic, que será… bueno quien sabe, si se pide pronto habrá más, lectores.**

**D**rako

Muchas Gracias.


	2. Principios

**My Little Pony O.O.T.L**

Principios

Mientras en uno de los salones de una de las más prestigiadas universidades de Canterlot y por ende de casi toda Equestria…

-Oye Karmio, presta atención- comentaba un poni de tierra a Karmio quien veía por la ventana de la clase, sin prestarle mucha atención a la misma, y por como lo dijo, el tema parecía sumamente importante.

-¿Mh?, ya Neic, déjame en paz, esto es solo repaso ¿lo recuerdas? Vine por mi poco asistencia, no puedo faltar más- comentaba Karmio aburrido de la clase a la cual asistía forzosamente al no poder tener más faltas innecesarias.

-Perdona señor memoria fotográfica, no todos tenemos ese don-

-No por mi memoria fotográfica me estoy aburriendo en la clase y por tal ya saber lo que está dando para repaso, sino porque lo simplemente lo sé, olvidas a mi hermano, el también la tiene y sin embargo no me llega ni a los talones en cuanto a inteligencia Neic-

-Bueno tu hermano quizás no tenga la inteligencia tuya, pero está casado y dos hijos, los cuales tú también quieres- dijo Neic bajando un poco los ánimos a su amigo quien volvía a ver hacia la ventaba mientras él tomaba nota de la clase

-Bueno, me lleva casi 15 años, no es raro que a mis 19 no tenga la necesidad de sentar cabeza o tener hijos, además… hay tantas hermosuras en el campus ahora… para que apresurarme- decía Karmio observando por la ventaba a las ponis porristas siendo que Neic también miraba por curiosidad pero golpeando en la nuca para que dejara de soñar despierto.

-Un día de estos te ganaras un buen golpe por parte de esas hermosuras Karmio, y será más fuerte que el mío-

-Si… no estuviéramos en clases, te estaría yendo muy mal N, ahora por favor vuelve a tomar apuntes y déjame en…-

-Ustedes dos, si no les importa mi clase son muy bien bienvenidos a retirarse de la misma o los echare- comentaba el profesor cansado de que ambos ponis hablaran durante su clase, siendo que Karmio se reincorporaba y abandonaba el aula, no sin antes chochar apropósito a su amigo, mostrando su molestia hacia él y siendo lo que él esperaba, ya que al ser echado o invitado a salir del aula, no se le acumularía una falta.

-Maldita sea… casi haces que me echen- pensaba Neic mientras observaba a su amigo marcharse sin demasiado drama mientras el profesor volvía a retomar la clase.

Karmio solo comenzaba a caminar tranquilo por el campus esperando que aun las porristas estuvieran practicando, pero lamentablemente no era así, desilusionándolo.

-Ah… ¿tendré que esperar hasta mañana para ellas?, bueno ¿ahora qué?- pensaba Karmio mientras observaba el lugar en donde habían practicado recientemente y meditando que haría con el resto del día.

-¿Por qué crees que es un caso perdido Hyades?- preguntaba un poni terrestre a un pegaso mientras ambos desde la sala de los profesores observaban a Karmio meditabundo casi en el medio del campus solo.

-Porque, te diré la razón principal, no tiene un objetivo en su vida, tanta inteligencia tanto ingenio en un adolecente que no le interesa nada, entro aquí por sus notas sobresalientes, está aquí por si beca completa, no… tiene especialidad alguna a seguir, solo va a las mínimas clases necesarias…, simplemente viene a la mas prestigiosa universidad de toda Canterlot a perder el tiempo y por qué gano el derecho de quedarse- respondía el pesago, siendo que este se observada que había conocido al padre de Karmio.

-Admuzh… te haces mala sangre en vano, aunque padre eh hijo hicieran el mismo camino… al menos una familia el joven tendrá y un empleo estable para mantener la misma- comentaba con una sonrisa el poni de tierra mientras observaba a Karmio caminar por el campus desapareciendo de la vista de ambos.

-Si… pero no hará lo que desea, lo vi en su padre… en mi amigo, no quiero…-

-Mira siendo duro y franco, no es tu responsabilidad y lo que le pase no debería importarte, Fecht dejo de ser tu amigo cuando se tomó las cosas enserio, aun en día solo eres un conocido y lo sigues tratando como amigo- comentaba nuevamente el poni de tierra enojado ya por la actitud de su compañero.

-Quizás Steel… pero a alguien que era como un hermano… pese a que quiera cortar lazos…-

-El joven Hyades siquiera sabe tu relación con su padre, ni siquiera te menciono, Admuzh basta o le diré al comité que tiene interés personal con un estudiante- dijo ya serio Steel poniendo un punto a la situación.

-De acuerdo… tú ganas-

-Mira, me pongo más cuando mis estudiantes reprueban, eso puede decir muchas cosas, pero normalmente dice que el profesor no les enseña bien, no me gusta pensar que sus padres envían a sus hijos con un profesor que no les enseña realmente, hago lo mejor que puedo pero si no se ayudan ellos mismo, no puedo hacer más que enseñarles y ayudarles con trabajos extras- decia Steel no tan serio y un tanto más relajado y amigable.

-Nosotros solo enseñamos e impartimos conocimiento- dijo con una sonrisa Admuzh.

-Exacto, si quieres ayudarlo… no pienses en él, después de todo… es el mejor de la universidad, salvo deportes… casi calificación perfecta- comentaba Steel retirándose del salón mientras Admuzh seguía las palabras de su colega y no prestaba atención a Karmio o pensaba en el tratándolo como uno más.

Mientras… volviendo a Karmio este llegaba a habitación siendo que adentro se encontraba su compañero de cuarto mirando al techo y lanzando y atrapando una bola de lana.

-¿Eres un gato acaso Elusive?- preguntaba de forma irónica pero casi sonando enserio Karmio mientras cerraba la puerta del cuarto con su magia y su amigo aventándole la pelota de lana en forma de respuesta.

-No, simplemente me sobraba lana de mi clase de arte y… como no tenía nada mejor que hacer hasta dentro de dos horas… solo la lanzaba hacia arriba Karmio-

-Bueno lo tomo como válido para pasar el tiempo, aunque aburrido pero valido- comentaba Karmio pasándole nuevamente la bola de lada a su amigo y compañero de cuarto.

-Y dime, en teoría no tendrías que haber salido de clases aun, ¿porque estás aquí?- decía Elusive tomando la lana y guardándola en sus escritorios.

-Bueno logre que me echaran de clase o me invitaron a salir de la misma, así no acumulo más faltas- dijo Karmio acostándose en su cama relajándose.

-Te diría que te estas confiando demasiado, pero dado… tu historial de notas, no está mal toda tu confianza, pero tampoco excesiva, ahora asistes por la faltas- comentaba con una leve sonrisa Elusive ante la confianza que tenía su amigo en sus notas y que no estaba mal, pero que estaba justo con las faltas.

-Y pensar que me faltan tres años nomas…-

-Y ni siquiera vas uno amigo-

-Ah… y son tres años más de Neic-

-¿Ahora qué hizo?-

-Solo molestarme para que preste atención, que se ocupe de sus asuntos… no necesito una niñera o un profesor particular que me esté dando órdenes a cada rato- comentaba algo molesto Karmio ante tener que soportar a Neic y su actitud.

-Bueno… uno puede elegir los amigos Karmio, no tienes por qué seguir siéndolo-

-Lo se… pero tampoco quiero ganarme un enemigo, es molesto pero sería peor si le dejo de hablar sin razón o le digo que es molesto, sabes que se toma algunos asuntos muy personales-

-Pero no lo entiendo, el quizás tengas notas promedio, no es que te necesite para copiarse o no, ingreso a esta universidad…-

-Gracias a su padre, no por méritos propios- dijo un poco enojado Karmio por la forma en que Neic entro a la universidad.

-Bueno… agregando eso, si entonces si necesita de un tercero para aprobar- decía Elusive incorporándose en la cama y observando la hora, aún faltan casi hora y media más para su clase.

-Aunque el dinero también puede comprar notas- acoto Karmio.

-¿A los profesores?-

-No, no no, a las notas comprar a los directivos y similares, dudo que los profesores se dejen comprar-

-También es cierto, el dinero puede mover montañas, no laderas pero si montañas- comento Elusive haciendo pensar a Karmio respecto al dicho, el cual lo había cambia bastante a como era originalmente.

-¿Sabes… que distorsionaste bastante el dicho no?, en todo caso seria, el dinero puede mover laderas pero no montañas-

-Si sé que lo cambie bastante pero me entiendes-

-Bueno… si lo entiendo, analizándolo desde ese punto se entiendo, pero porque soy tu amigo, otro pensaría que no tiene sentido lo que dijiste-

-Aunque lo dijera como debería ser… aún muchos no lo entenderían-

-Eso también es cierto, cambiemos de tema… ¿quién será tu cita esta vez?-

-Lo dices como si conseguir comenzar a salir con una yegua fuera así de sencillo-

-Bueno para ti lo es Elusive, además eres un artista… la yeguas por el momento los aman- comentaba Karmio tratando de ir directo al punto y mostrar que su amigo era mujeriego

-Solo lo dicen, uno por que la soy yo y es cierto, es fácil, lo de los artistas es un invento tuyo para que con ella te pueda presentar a su hermana prima o amiga cercana- dijo Elusive sabiendo perfectamente el motivo de su amigo, el conseguir alguien para el también.

-Tienes razón, pero me conoces… nunca está de más tener a alguien para entretenerte y no pensar en la aburrida universidad- decía con una sonrisa Karmio.

-Como tu amigo… te seré sincero, si sigues así no llegaras a nada en tu vida, estas en esta universidad por tu gran inteligencia y tu memoria fotográfica te ayuda también-

-Tienes razón… pero tengo tiempo y con mis notas… no será problema la carrera una vez que la encuentre, después de todo… con mi promedio cual trabajo no sería capaz de conseguir- comento Karmio mirando hacia el techo algo confiado de sí mismo mientras su amigo suspiraba por la arrogancia del mismo y la poca importancia que parecía tener en su futuro.

Y a los pocos días… en efecto Elusive se encontraba saliendo con una yegua, pero para la mala suerte de Karmio… esta no tenía una hermana o prima para presentarle a su amigo.

-¿Cómo piensas que pude hacerlo a propósito?, simplemente no tiene a nadie para presentarte- comentaba Elusive en su defensa ante las acusaciones de Karmio que el había conseguido pareja pero sin intención de presentarle a alguna conocido de tal a su amigo.

-Vamos de todas la veces que justo esta, que yo te digo para que me presentes a alguna yegua y justo tu nueva novia ¿no tiene conocida disponibles?- decía Karmio molesto por que tenía razón, su amigo había conseguido una nueva novia, pero le faltaba la parte de presentarle una conocida para él.

-Bueno así es la vida Karmio, además tú mismo puedes buscar una cita para cual sea tú objetivo, que estoy segura que solo es una relación fugaz y algo de una noche también- dijo Elusive desentendiéndose nuevamente y reprochándole a Karmio que el solo podría conseguir una relación que cumpla con sus expectativas.

-Bueno si… pero ese no es el punto, tu…-

-Si no tiene conocidas no tiene conocidas, búscate tomate el trabajo de coquetear con una yegua Karmio en vez de que un tercero te facilite esa parte-comentaba Elusive tomando un pincel con su magia y comenzando a trazar líneas tanto horizontales como verticales totalmente aleatorias.

-¿Acaso es un trabajo… o solo son líneas sin orden ni sentido alguno?- dijo Karmio luego de la pelea con su amigo y haberlo arreglado sin palabras de mas, observar como el pintaba quizás de forma aleatoria o con un propósito en concreto.

-Solo son líneas sin sentido… quiero pintar quiero crear algo, no sé qué o qué, pero quiero hacer algo-

-¿Necesitas que me vaya…?-

-Si te quieres ir eres libre de hacerlo… no estamos en nuestra habitación, así que no tiene que vigilarme porque manche algo con pintura.

-Está bien, ¡Neic! Despierta ¿quieres?- gritaba Karmio despertando a su amigo quien se estaba dormido en la sala de arte pese a que Elusive le había dicho como otras tantas veces que no podía hacerlo.

-Mh…, que, terminaste tu dibujo… no pude dormir a causa-

-La sala de arte no es para que duermas Neic, si quieres hacerlo eres libre en tu dormitorio o la biblioteca no aquí- comentaba Elusive molesto con Neic por la obvia razón de que dormía en donde no debía y principalmente en su salón de clases.

-Deben un descanso… no eh dormido bien por los exámenes…-

-Eso te pasa por meterte en asuntos ajenos y en donde nadie te llama- pensó Karmio recordando lo de días anteriores, donde Neic lo molestaba a él para que estudiara innecesariamente cuando Karmio no lo necesitaba para nada y aun no entendiendo el motivo de tal.

-Como sea Neic, no tienes la obligación de estar aquí ni dormite aquí tampoco, ninguno de nosotros te llamamos, puedes ir tranquilo a tu habitación nadie te detiene (o detendrá, pero por favor vete… no estás en buen momento)- comentaba Elusive ya enojado y viéndose en su trazo que se volvía rápido y violento.

-Bueno ya, vámonos nos tres parece que nadie quiere estar aquí en este momento- dijo Karmio ya cansado de la situación usando su magia para levitar a sus amigos y sacarlos afuera del aula de arte junto con él.

-Sabes eso no era necesario para nada…-

-En tu caso si Neic, no te ibas a mover si no- arremetió Elusive mostrando su ya obvio enojo contra Neic mientras Karmio usando su magia los separaba físicamente uno del otro evitando cualquier altercado posible entre ellos dos.

Viendo que una pared mágica y casi invisible lo detenía… Neic solo daba media vuelta y volvía rumbo hacia su habitación, mientras Karmio observaba aliviado y suspiraba por ver que nada paso a mayores.

-Sabes… deberíamos de hablar honestamente con Neic para seguir siendo amigos o no, como desees Elusive- comentaba Karmio mientras observaba como su él poni terrestre se marchaba rumbo a su habitación y podía hablar tranquilamente con su amigo.

-Tienes razón…. Pero no ahora ni hoy, solo quiero trabajar en mi trazo, solo quiero pintar- comentaba secamente Elusive mientras ingresaba al aula de arte dejando solo a Karmio quien después de volver a suspirar… caminaba en dirección contraria a la de Neic, más específicamente hacia el campus.

Ya estando allí, Karmio solo pensaba en las palabras de Elusive referente a que él podía conseguir una novia o yegua para solo algo de una noche o noviazgo.

-Mh… bueno si quieres que algo se haga bien, hazlo tú mismo- pensó Karmio para luego caminar rumbo hacia una pegaso porrista que se encontraba descansando en una de las tantas bancas del campus.

-Vamos apúrate Rin, ¿no teníamos pensado salir?-

-Si si si Azure, pero solo espera quieres, necesito descansar un momento ya las alcanzo ¿sí?, las veré allí- comentaba la pegaso a su compañera la cual le sonreía para luego retirarse a vuelo lento y tranquilo.

-(Mh… que lindo francos, tengo que recordar a esa yegua), pero ahora…, hola preciosa- comentaba Karmio tratando de iniciar la conversación con la primera pegaso que había visualizado.

-Mh… que quieres, no tengo tiempo que perder- dijo Rin sumamente seria hacia Karmio mostrándole cero afecto o interés por el mismo.

-Bueno te seré directo y no quiero que pierdas tu tiempo, eres linda hermosura- comento Karmio tomando por la cintura a la pegaso delicadamente, causando que esta solo lo separara rápidamente y le daba una bofetada sumamente enojada.

-¿Atrevido como sé que ocurre siquiera tomarme de la espalda así nomas?- decía Rin enojada por el accionar de Karmio mientras este solo se acariciaba la mejilla por la tremenda bofetada recibida.

-Bueno… no pensé que se enojaría tanto, después de todo… alguien así de hermosa a los halagos debería estar acostumbrada como también a las miradas, (diablos, mal dicho)-

-Eres un idiota sin remedios…- comentaba Rin para luego comenzar al vuelo lento alejarse de Karmio y dirigiéndose hacia el resto de sus amigos que estaban lejos, visibles pero lejos.

-Bueno… quizás una porrista no fue la mejor ideas y elección de todas- pensaba Karmio mientras observaba a Rin alejarse del lugar, pero sin notarse derrotado ya que absolutamente no se sentía así.

Habiendo pasado dos semana desde casi el rose de cascos entre Neic y Elusive, como la negación de Rin a salir o empezar algo con Karmio… este se encontraba en su habitación meditabundo, pensado en quizás llegar al último recurso volver con alguna ex novia, o peor.

-De tanto que piensas quizás tu cerebro explote aunque siendo tu… lo dudo- comentaba Elusive sarcásticamente luego de notar que su amigo llegaba un buen tiempo pensando o con la mirada perdida en un mismo punto.

-En que tenías razón, yo capaz de conseguir una novia rápida y para el propósito rápido, pero quizás mi método no sirva a un cien por ciento siempre-

-Es porque a diferencia de… mh… veamos… de tus notas, no lo sabes todo sobre la materia, quizás haya una variación pero justo esa variación lo cambia todo, con una yegua metes la pata y nunca lo olvidara y siempre te lo recordara- dijo Elusive sonando realmente convincente y sonando que sabía muy bien del tema de que nunca olvidan.

-Suenas como si supieras muy bien del tema sobre que no olvidan…-

-Bueno, las dejas no olvidan el motivo del por qué… larga historia, simplemente tiene que tomar el tema con tranquilidad, nada que querer ir primero o demostrar que dominas… etc etc, cuando llegue el momento que tu esperas Karmio, así si, muestra todo lo que quieras-

-Artista y conocedor de yeguas…, cuando sientes cabeza… te ira bien mi amigo-

-Lo crees, piensas que esta actitud y este "conocimiento" mío, me dará una buena vida en pareja y familia-

-Sí, quizás no sepa tanto del tema… pero sin dudas mal no te ira, eso cuando encuentre a la ideal- comentaba con una sonrisa Karmio hacia su amigo el cual tomaba bien las palabras de este y en pocas palabras decidía ayudarlo en su objetivo de conseguir una yegua para algo de una noche, aunque dentro de la mente de Elusive… decidía buscarle a una yegua para una relación seria y algo duradera por el bien de su amigo.

**Y así mientras ambos amigos comenzaban a discutir el o los planes futuros para conquistas o como mantener la relación actual de Elusive… termina el capítulo de OOTL.**

**Sé que había mencionado que no habría otro capítulo próximo de este fic en un buen tiempo… pero no pude resistir el darles más en la historia de este Karmio, que les recuerdo, no tiene y no tendrá nada que ver con ninguna historia actual o futura, sin más…**

**D**rako

Muchas Gracias.

.


End file.
